Archery hunting and target shooting has been known for thousands of years. Since its inception until the present time two of the most important items of archery include the bow and the arrow. Several improvements with regard to each of these items have been made leading to a substantial industry geared toward supplying sporting outdoorsmen with top-of-the-line advancements in equipment that improve, among other things, accuracy and killing potential.
An arrow typically comprises a shaft and an arrowhead herein known as a broadhead. It has been recognized that a broadhead must contain certain characteristics to allow an archer to attack with accuracy and effectively penetrate the target. These broadhead characteristics include among others shape, weighting, sharpness, and materials of construction.
Several advances have been found with regard to improving each these characteristics in the broadheads of the past. Unfortunately it was found that the broadheads of the past were lacking in point strength and penetrating ability once the arrow reached the target. The present invention solves this and other problems of broadheads in the prior art by providing a new blade design for a broadhead that enhances point strength and target penetrating ability.